On the wings of love
by Sheilove13
Summary: Victor Van Dort is transported to the past. Emily's past. Will this change anything or will he still choose Victoria? CORPSE BRIDE II
1. Chapter 1

VICTOR VAN DORT 3 EMILY, THE CORPSE BRIDE

CORPSE BRIDE 2

_This story takes place after the corpse bride movie wherein Emily transforms into more than a hundred butterflies._

I'm Victor Van Dort. You may or may not know me, but I am sure you recognize Emily, the corpse bride. Well, this is sort of about how she finally found her true love. No, she didn't just change into hundreds of butterflies, she got her happy ending after so much waiting.

It all started right after she left. Apparently, Victoria wants to really get to know me better before promising to be forever by my side. That seemed like a good idea. So, we talked to our parents-I already apologized to her mother and luckily they didn't strangle me-and they've decided to delay the wedding by one month. I guess that's fair enough.

But then, time passed ever so quickly and I found myself still doubtful. Victoria and I have bonded. We walked around town together and all but, somehow it felt wrong, like I wasn't supposed to be in that scenario. Of course Emily was constantly on my mind. Where had she gone off to? Why did she let me go? Why did she sacrifice her own happiness just for my sake? Then I knew the answer.

She really did love me.

But she also knew too well that I love Victoria. I did. No, I do. I still do...right? Of course she had to be the one for me. We both have something in common, we're alive.

But then again, Emily and I have things in common too, maybe even more than with Victoria. For one thing, we both play the piano. I remember when she was angry and I found her playing a sad tune. Also our fondness of the moon and scraps. Ok, enough with that. On with what happened.

Three days. I only had three days and then I'd be a married man, again. I can't believe there were so many things to prepare just for a wedding. So much to do in so little time. I'm done with practicing my vows of course. How many times have I recited it infront of Emily? The only thing to worry about is the cake, invitations, the reception, etc...Victoria had insisted on making this her dream wedding. Where had we gotten the money to pay? Well, I sold some of my books about butterflies. It was really hard to do since I did work for that, the information I mean. Then people bought them.

That morning, I was getting ready for yet another meeting with Victoria. We were headed to the chapel to make preparations, decorations and all.

As I was sitting by my window, a honk came from downstairs, oh goodie, our ride is here. "Victor!" called my mother. I breathed a sigh and went down.

The moment I arrived at the chapel, Victoria was already going on and on about where to put this and where to put that. Wow, I thought, she was serious about this being perfect. After a while though, she lost me. I didn't understand half of what she was saying, not anymore.

My focus was on a particularly shiny blue butterfly. Even though I sold my books, I still had a liking to those little creatures. Unconsciously, I followed it. I didn't know why but, I just did. Victoria was left behind-though I'm not sure if she even noticed I wasn't there anymore-and I still walked, ran and walked. Until I came to stand upon a much too familiar place...The place where I first saw Emily.

I know, it shouldn't bother me. It was just a graveyard after all. But then, it did. It bothered me to know that a month ago, I was standing here with her.

And now she's gone.

I didn't even have a chance to say how thankful I am for her selflessness.

Emily freed me. And in a way, I freed her, too. Although, a tiny part of me wished that I hadn't. That was the part that I didn't get along with.

I walked towards the old oak tree and sat down on a log. It was so peaceful, no Victoria, no parents, just me and the crows as the sun sets.

The crows. They were also there the night I first came here. I stared at them for a while. I know many things about butterflies but, what of crows? There was a big book on my shelf about them, but I didn't have time to read it. Oh I did read it once. What I do remember is that they seem to be quite sensitive, especially when it comes to something strange.

I almost forgot what led me there if it weren't for the shiny blue butterfly. I spotted it on a branch at the top of the tree. That was strange...why would a creauture like that stay there when it should be gathering pollen from flowers? And what's even more strange is that it appears as though it was staring at me. Did that even make sense? I stood a little closer to the tree to take a good look when, I suddenly noticed that it wasn't just one. Millions of shiny blue butterflies went straight towards me.

And the next thing I knew,

it was dead dark.

I must've been lying there on the wet ground for hours because when I opened my eyes, it was already late. I took hold of my neck. Ouch. It hurt.

I can just imagine Victoria's voice, yelling at me about how I'm not being serious and all. Groan. My body felt really heavy and although I was so tired I could sleep right there, my fiance's rage is not something I want at the moment.

As I started to get up on my knees, I heard a sound coming from the back of the tree. It was a girl. Curiosity decided to over come me at that moment. So, I walked towards the person below the tree. But a few steps away, I saw a dark figure. I stopped and followed it instead.

The dark figure was a man. He was holding a knife and was walking over to the girl...

Adrenaline rush kicked in.

I ran towards the man and punched him in the face. Hard. So hard that he fell to the ground. A look of surprise and irritation was clear on his face. His face...it looked familiar. Where had I seen him before?

He was about to strike back when I moved out of the way and he fell hard again. The plan was to get the knife away from him. How exactly was I going to do that?

The man stood up once again, looking determined. He swung the knife all over the place and missed my face by mere inches. I was getting tired and hadn't the strength to fight any further when he fell again, and this time I had nothing to do with it.

There he lay, still and silent. It appears as though it was the girl who had attacked him. What a relief.

She was breathing heavily while on the ground, her face turned down.

"Thank you" I said sincerely

"No" she said

The girl stood and I saw that she was wearing a wedding dress.

"I should be the one to thank you, what is your name?"

I'm sure I looked like a surprised tuna fish at that moment. My mouth was hanging open with shock. It was HER.

She cleared her throat.

"Your name?"

I blinked a few times and gulped.

"Victor, Van Dort"

"Well Victor, you look like you've seen a corpse." She smiled. "Can you help me bring this man to prison?"

So that was why the man looked familiar; He was Lord Barkis.

What she said was disturbing though. 'like you've seen a corpse'. The strangest thing of all was that I didn't see one; because the girl standing infront of me was no doubt, alive.

"yes" I replied, too stunned to say anything else

"Good. Oh, and by the way, my name is Emily"


	2. Chapter 2

VICTOR VAN DORT 3 EMILY, THE CORPSE BRIDE

CORPSE BRIDE 2

Strange. That was the first word that came to my mind when I woke up that evening. After going to jail, Emily figured I had no place to stay in-which was true-and offered her home.

I met her father. He was a good man, a loving father. Kind enough to let me stay at their huge house. I was exhausted, and when she showed me where my room is, I fell on the bed and immediately went to sleep.

I was staring at the ceiling when someone knocked at the door. It was her again.

Emily went inside the room, wearing her nightgown, and sat on the bed.

"I knew you'd be awake"

I stared at her. For a long time, all I did was look at her. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

"I just want to say thank you, again. You were very brave."

I looked down. That wasn't like me. I wasn't born brave, quite the opposite.

"I don't usually do those things, lash out physically on someone. Normally I'd stand still and do nothing." A memory. I remembered the church. Barkis.

She shrugged. "I'm glad that you went out of your way to save a stranger such as myself."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "You don't seem traumatized." I observed. "Does, does this happen to you often?"

She sighed. "I'm afraid so. It is not easy growing up to be the daughter of a wealthy man. I was trained to defend myself."

How sad. I never knew Emily had this kind of life. She was just as lonely as I was.

"I see. And, you don't seem too sad about the fact that your fiance was planning to kill you." She had a questioning look on her face.

"I never loved him"

I waited a little longer to see if she'd say more, but she didn't.

"Is that so?" She nodded.

"Then why were you going to marry him?"

She looked me in the eye. Perhaps debating whether she should tell me or not.

"My father is unhealthy. He wants me to take over his business...but only if I have a man by my side. I didn't want to go into marriage with that reason, but what choice have I? So, when Lord Barkis came to town and asked for my hand, I reluctantly said yes. It was for my father. But I just discovered that he didn't approve of him. If I had known I never would've..."

"When?"  
>"While you were asleep. I told him everything. From when the Lord Barkis said to meet him in the woods at night to what you did."<p>

"And?"  
>"And he said he didn't know. Barkis told me that he had already told my father. He lied."<p>

"You're fine now?"

She smiled weakly at me. "Thanks to you"

Emily yawned. It was almost morning and we were both still tired.

"You better rest now" I said, concern in my voice

"You too"

Something she did at that moment startled me. I hadn't expected her to do that. She kissed me, on my right cheek.

"Good night" She left the room then. I touched my cheek. It felt warm. After a few minutes, I shook my head and went to sleep.

I dreamt of a yelling Victoria and thought that I should find a way to get back to normalcy

TOMORROW.

_A/N: Please feel free to voice out your thoughts! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of a melody that could only be produced by playing my favorite instrument. There were new clothes on the bed. I took a bath quickly and put them on. As I descended the stairs, the music coming from their piano suddenly got livelier. She was sitting infront of it.

I stopped for a moment and closed my eyes to listen. A few seconds later, she paused. And after that, we looked each other in the eyes. I tried not to remember the time when we played it together. She doesn't remember, I reminded myself.

But...

"Oh, good! You're awake. Care to join us for breakfast, Victor?" Emily's Papa greeted me. He gestured towards the dining room. I nodded and followed him, Emily keeping a safe distance from me.

We sat down before the long table.

"Sir, I am extremely grateful for-" I started, but he waved his hand, dismissing the idea.

"Let us eat before this gets cold"

I glanced at her. She was paying far too much attention to her food. Why? This isn't how she usually acted. But then again, she was a stranger to me now and I am to her. When we finished eating...

"Sorry to say, I have to meet with some people regarding our business. Emily, dear, would you be so kind as to make our guest comfortable? Maybe show him around town."

She smiled at him. "Of course Papa"

He patted her head. "That's my girl"

That afternoon was...slow, to say the least. There was only Emily and I. After her father left, she turned to me...not saying anything. Even though I didn't know how, I had to tell her what was on my mind.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"One in the afternoon. Why?"

I shook my head. "No, I meant, what year?"

She looked at me like I was retarded...I probably am.

"1822"

It was a while before that information sinked in. I put my head in my hands. Just as I suspected. But how was it possible? I only remember a blue butterfly.

Emily touched my hand.

"I think you need fresh air"

How could I? I was going to get married in two days. two days.

Victoria must be really worried, or worse, her parents might think I don't want to marry their daughter anymore, I thought. I had to do something.

"I know! We could go to my secret garden" She suggested

I was completely lost in thought. I didn't notice that she pulled me by the arm towards the outside of their home.

We were in a garden full of flowers and butterflies. The sun was shining ever so brightly. The place was beautiful.

_Isn't it romantic? It takes my breath away...well, it would if I had any_

Those were the words that the corpse bride said in the land of the dead. It played in my mind.

Emily closed her eyes and sighed happily. I couldn't help but stare at her...With bluish black hair, her red full lips and pale complexion, I must admit she was truly beautiful.

"This is where I go to relax and forget about problems" She smiled

At that moment, with her under the sun, something clicked inside of me. But I didn't know what.

She sat under an apple tree and I sat next to her. She was right, I needed to keep calm. If only I knew how this happened, why it happened and what I should do to get back to where things seemed normal.

I only had one clue, a blue butterfly. That wasn't enough.

I thought and thought until the sun set. We went back, but I still had no idea whatsoever. I stopped infront of the main door.

"Roses?" I turned to her

Emily frowned.

"Another one"

**A/N: 1822...IDK**


	4. Chapter 4

What did she mean by 'another one'?

We entered the house. Emily sat down and explained.

"It is not a big deal. I keep getting roses every other day from young men in this place. I've gotten used to it by now"

This was news to me.

"And is there someone you fancy?"

I know this was none of my business but, I was really curious. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Oh" That was all I could say. Should I feel happy? I don't think so.

It was already raining outside; we didn't move or say anything.

Emily coughed lightly. "I am going to sleep. Good night"

"What about your father?"

"He gets home late"

I watched her move towards the door of her bedroom.

"Good night"

I had trouble falling asleep. This wasn't normal. I prayed for a sign...an explanation. What would you feel if you were in my situation?

_"I love you Victor, but you are not mine"_

She still haunts my dreams.

I woke up and looked out the window. Still raining. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep, so I went down stairs.

I suddenly saw a shiny blue butterfly outside the house. I wasted no time and followed it. The fact that it was still raining was completely out of my mind. All that mattered is that I get that little insect that seems to be the answer to everything.

Through the woods it went. I followed. I wasn't aware that an egg was below me. I accidentally stepped on it. There was smoke all over the place.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes and saw a familiar skeleton.

"Victor"

I groaned. My body ached. After a few minutes the pain subsided. I focused on what the Elder was saying.

"Something has gone terribly wrong"

I wondered if he knew. He did.

"You made a big mistake."

"What, what did I do?"

"You prevented Emily from dying."

I was taken aback.

I was speechless.

"Because of what you did, there is no corpse bride. This changes your present time. Do you understand? It is an important matter."

I closed my eyes tightly and exhaled.

"What should I do to turn everything back to the way it was?"

He had a sad look on his face and I could tell that what he was about to say was not so good.

"You'd have to do what has been undone"

I shook my head impatiently.

"How will I be able to do that?"

He sighed heavily.

"Victor, you have to kill Emily"

"What?" I shouted.

"It is the only way."

I didn't know what to think. I was numb.

He handed me a gold dagger.

"Use this to stab her under the oak tree."

My hands trembled. Just the thought of me being the one to kill her makes me sick. After a while, I was able to speak.

"I can't"

"You have to. If you want to get back to your true love, you'd have to kill Emily. Then you'd forget everything about her. You will live happily."

The real question is: Who exactly is my true love?

Is he right? Will I live happily with Victoria?

_"I love you Victor, but you are not mine"_

All this time I've been wondering the same thing. But now I have to make the final decision.

"You will forget her. Everything will be as if she never existed. Isn't that what you want? All you have to do is kill Emily."

I turned my back on him. A tear rolled down my cheek. Was it natural for boys to cry? My mother wouldn't think so, but right now it didn't matter.

"It will hurt; because deep inside, I'll know that there was someone I was suppose to meet. And I'd spend my life waiting for that person to arrive...but she won't"

I faced him, not caring if he saw my tears.

"What kind of life would that be?"


	6. Chapter 6

I walked zombie-like back to where she lived. The dagger in hand. Tonight, something terrible will happen. I'll commit the greatest sin.

She was standing at the door way, looking very concerned.

"Come inside. Quickly. I don't want you to get a cold."

I was silent as she led me to my room. Inside,

"Eer, should I take your clothes off for you?"

I shook my head slowly. She smiled.

"Hurry then. I'll prepare the soup"

She left. After all the things she did and is doing for you, you'll still hurt her in the end, a small voice said in my mind. I felt so guilty. I clenched my hands into fists. I have to do this.

I went downstairs and saw that she was in the kitchen.

"The clothes suit you." She complimented me. I couldn't smile, couldn't respond.

"My father is probably stuck and can't go home until the rain stops"

I nodded.

It only made what I had to do so much easier.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked as I dragged her along.

I stopped walking.

"we're here"

It was dark. Only the moon illuminated part of the night sky. There were crows on the oak tree that we stood under.

She looked around, confused.

"What are we doing here?"

I turned to her. She looked so beautiful it almost made me rethink about all this. But, no. We were never meant to be together.

I shrugged. "The moon is beautiful isn't it?"

She looked at the moon.

"I suppose so" She looked at me. "But why are we here?"

I sighed. "Emily-"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"


	7. Chapter 7

I moved closer. So close. Too close. She was only a few inches away from me. I could feel the warmth coming from her body, hear her breathing slowly. If it weren't for the fact that I was placing a golden dagger right behind her, it would seem as if I was going to...

never mind.

After all her sacrifices, the times she'd helped me, and I repay her with this. What sort of monster am I?

It was too much.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I closed my eyes to concentrate on what I should do. JUST STAB HER ALREADY!

But I was frozen.

Not because the task was hard or anything, it was just that...

her lips were on mine.

It was as if I forgot how to breathe. My eyes shot open in shock. After awhile, she opened hers too, and Emily's eyes went wide.

"I'm so sorry" She said, incredulous

When she looked away, I put my left hand on her cheek and kissed her; all emotions that I was storing inside me for so long slowly getting out.

And at that moment, as the dagger fell from my hand and to the ground,

EVERYTHING MADE SENSE.

VICTORIA's POV:

Did you see his face when Emily transformed into butterflies? The sorrow hiding beneath his eyes...it was like he wanted to stop her from leaving; did you see that?

I sure did.

I couldn't help asking myself,

_What does she have that I don't?_

I tried to ignore it at first but, as I walked around town with Victor, it became unbearable.

He always seemed dazed and doesn't listen to anything I say.

And what's worse, we were getting married in a matter of _days_.

Now, can you blame me for being such a control freak?

I don't want to lose him, and I'll make sure that doesn't happen.

I know, I've changed. Anyone would, if they're in my shoes. I'm not about to lose this fight.

Victor will love ME!_  
><em>

**A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**Pls visit- **

**.com/watch?v=XCTMH4lXViM**

** It's not mine.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TODAY.**

**March 23, 2012**

**is my**

**14th Birthday!**

**Thanks for all your reviews**

**I love my readers :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Really sorry for the late update but, in my defense, my grandma died. BTW, thanks for greeting me. LOVE YOU ALL! (WANT YOUR REVIEW)**

Perhaps this is where I truly belong.

There are a lot of people here today. Emily is smiling under the heat of the sun. We are walking around town, just enjoying each other's company. I saw Mayhew a while ago with my parents...of course they didn't recognize me. I'm not quite sure if I was already born at this time.

Holding her hand feels good. I've never held Victoria's hand when we strolled around.

"Papa's going to be home soon"

I smiled at her, wondering what her father's reaction would be to me asking for his daughter's hand in marriage so soon. To him, we had only met three days ago. Funny how time flies. But that reminds me...

Victoria and I were suppose to be married today.

I know deep inside that I'd made the right choice.

The town crier jolted me out of my train of thought.

"There's been a prison riot! Police had managed to get back all the prisoners except one!" he shouted

Emily tugged at my shirt.

"Victor, is something bothering you?"

I shook my head. She pulled me towards her garden. We sat on a wooden bench. She ran her fingers through her hair and bit her bottom lip.

"What is it?" I asked her

Emily sighed. "Promise you won't laugh?"

I nodded.

"I feel like I already know you. What I mean is...remember that night we first met? Well, when I first saw you it was like seeing an old friend again." She chuckled. "Does any of this make sense to you?"

"yes"

Her face lit up. "It does?"

"Emily, there's something I should tell you..."

"Emily? Where are you?"

She stood up at once, a smile on her face.

"Papa's home!" She left me at once. I believe it is time to ask her father.

I walked to their house and entered.

"Oh hello Victor! Glad to see that you and my Emily here are getting along quite nicely."

I cleared my throught. It's now or never.

"Actually sir, we're more than just getting along"

He raised a brow. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Papa, we're getting married!" Emily squealed

I touched my neck, nervous. "I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage"

He stroked his chin in thought. "I see." He didn't look me in the eye. What an awkward moment. Shouldn't I have a ring? That didn't matter to me moments ago. After a while, he finally looked at me with questioning eyes.

"But, why now? So soon." His eyes turned to Emily "Are you sure?"

She only nodded. I felt panic in me. Then, Emily walked to my side, waiting for me to agree. I love her

"Sir, I am a very confused man. I'm not sure where I live anymore or where my family is...I'm not even entirely sure I can provide your daughter with the things she deserve. But what I do know is, I love her. I love Emily so much, I would die for her. If that is not enough then I shall do everything in my power just to have her. I have no doubts whatsoever in my heart. I've already thought about this and I've decided..." I took a deep breath "I won't lose Emily again"

A tear dropped from Emily's eyes. Her father smiled.

"What do you mean by,_ again_?"

My eyes went wide a little. Oops!

"I meant, I will not lose her to another man like sir Barkis"

He nodded and laughed. "Then it's settled!" He shouted happily

My heart felt like it had gotten rid of a blister. Relief! Surely nothing can ruin this, because I'm planning to have a happy ending with my bride.

But this time, she won't be a corpse._  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
><span>Barkis<span>  
>I was so close.<br>So close to having all the riches I want! If it weren't for that Victor, none of this would've happened.  
>Earlier today I started quite a fracas with one of the prisoners. The cops went absolutely mad. I was enjoying it. They almost caught me, but I was determined to reach my goal. I will have my revenge on Emily.<br>I was walking unsuspiciously around town when I saw them walking hand in hand. They make me sick. I asked the common folk about those two.

"Hhm...yes. Miss Emily and sir Victor are arranged to be married very soon. Aren't they lovely together?"  
>I rolled my eyes at the old woman. There was no point in talking to her.<p>

I walked to where the old oak tree was. I decided to stay there and think of what I'll be doing next. How was I going to make their lives miserable? I was walking around in circles when I suddenly noticed something golden on the ground. I bent down and picked it up.

It was a golden knife.

Emily (Days after their official engagement)

I didn't understand my feelings for Victor at first.  
>He should've been a stranger to me, but he didn't seem like that. Whenever he is near, I feel an overwhelming sense of familiarity and warmth. He's like my own, personal savior.<br>Despite what others think, I don't see why anything could be strange about him. He doesn't have a home, family...and he seems confused most of the time but somehow, I don't know. It just doesn't seem weird.

"Emily?"  
>I was startled. I hadn't heard Victor enter my room.<p>

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Well, go ahead then" I smiled.  
>He paced in front of me, with a serious expression on his face. I waited for him to start talking but it was taking too long.<p>

"What is it about, Victor?"

He sighed. "Do you remember this?"  
>I gasped. On his hand was the exact same ring I've been seeing in my dreams lately.<br>He nodded, understanding something I did not.

"That's..." I breathed.  
>Victor came closer and slid the ring on my finger. It took me a while to stop staring at it. He was still holding my hand. At that moment I noticed something different. His skin was colder and paler than they normally were. If I hadn't known better I'd say my fiancé was starting to turn into a vampire. Hopefully I'm just being paranoid.<br>"My goodness! Are you alright, darling?" I placed both my hands at either side of his face. He seemed more and more like a...  
>Corpse.<p>

Victor  
>I had a dream last night. Or more accurately, a nightmare. It went like this:<p>

Elder Gutknecht appeared out of nowhere, talking to me seriously. At first, I didn't understand what he was saying. After a few minutes, it became clear.

"Victor, you chose to die with Emily instead of living for her. This is a most tragic thing."

"I love her." I felt brave. I wanted to fight for this. Because it was worth fighting for.

He shook his bony head slowly. "You don't understand. If you don't kill her, then you will cease to exist. There's not much time..."

"What are you talking about?" I could feel my eyes start to sting.

The old creature sighed. "This universe we live in, has a fragile balance. None of us are allowed to interfere with its order." He looked very upset. It was as if the elder was speaking from experience. "You have two choices. And I know the consequences to both." He looked at his wrist, pretending to have a watch. "Little to no time now. If you don't do something about this, you'll be gone before you could make a decision."

And then he disappeared.

**A/N: You guys have no idea how much I've missed you! I apologize for taking so long but I assure you, this story isn't done. I'm gonna finish it. So how about a review to celebrate? :)  
>P.S: Any costume suggestions?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
><span>Wedding day<span>

"You look beautiful, miss" I heard the old lady say from inside Emily's room. My body couldn't stand still, I was very nervous. Her father tapped my shoulder.

"What are you doing, my boy?"  
>These past few days, I planned to talk to Emily about what I knew. I wanted her to remember me. All of me. The other day, I could tell from the expression on her face that the ring had caused her to feel strange. I just had to keep reminding her.<p>

"Victor?" Emily called.

I turned to the door. "Yes?"

"It is forbidden for the groom to see his bride before the wedding." I actually smiled at her reply.

"She's right, you know" Her father said, chuckling.

The head cook grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the kitchen.

"Master, I'd like you to taste this. I made it myself"  
>It was a bubbling red liquid that looked like sauce. She gave me a wooden spoon and I tasted it. My tongue was on fire! It was so spicy, my eyes started to water. Good thing there was a glass of cold water right next to me.<p>

"What...was that?"

She smiled mischievously. "It will be in the church later"

"Why?" The cook didn't answer.

At the church

There weren't many people there. Mostly just old people and distant relatives. A wave of déjà vu hit me as I waited at the altar for what I hoped was the last time in my life. I heard a handful of guests talking about how pale I've become. That made me think of what the elder skeleton had said. I was distracted from my deep thought when music suddenly played and the doors opened.

Emily

Don't cry. That's what I kept telling myself as I walked down the aisle. Victor looked at me intently, and I wondered what he was thinking. All of it seemed familiar, like from a faraway dream. Not long after that, it was time to say our vows.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows  
>Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine<br>With this candle, I will light your way in darkness and  
>With this ring, I ask you to be-" My eyes went wide. It can't be.<p>

"What's wrong?" Victor looked at his back. Barkis.

Everyone went running when they saw him holding a dagger. My father tried to pull me to safety. But I couldn't move. I was just standing there. I looked around and spotted a shining blue butterfly coming towards me.  
>And it all just came crashing back. I trembled and fell to the floor.<br>I remember.

Victor

Emily's father ordered people to call the police. But his heart was weak. Their servants dragged him away for his own well-being. My body was in no condition to fight. I was aware that I had only a short time to live.  
>Elder Gutknecht and the others came. They just watched.<p>

"You look weary, boy." He smiled. "Maybe you should give up. Hand over Emily to me. There's nothing you can do"  
>My knees were failing me. I was breathing slowly. Emily borrowed one of the skeleton's sword.<p>

"Don't you dare go near him or I swear-"

"My dear, who said anything about hurting _him_? I couldn't care less if he lived or died. It's you I'm after."  
>Despite my weakened state, I tried to go in front of Emily. If I die, I want to at least protect her before I do. Barkis looked at me with disgust.<p>

"How pathetic" He kicked me then, Emily slashed the sword at him. It only ruined part of his clothing because he dodged quickly. They continued slicing at one another while I watched helplessly.  
>I remembered the cook's extremely spicy concoction there not far from where I lay.<p>

"Barkis!"He looked at me long enough for Emily to take the golden dagger away from him. In his anger, he ran towards me and held my neck.

"It would be so easy to kill you right now" He smiled evilly.  
>That's when I placed a wooden spoon full of hot chilly in his mouth. He let me go, desperately looking for something to drink. Elder Gutknecht handed him a cup of wine. Poison. The skeletons took him away, leaving me with only Emily, Bonejangles and Elder Gutknecht.<p>

"Victor?" I collapsed. It seemed I was going to perish then.

"The choice is between the both of you" He said.

She stood. "So, it's either Victor dies...or-"  
>Realization struck me. Emily held the dagger high, ready to strike.<p>

"NO!"

But it was too late.  
>I ran towards her. I held her in my arms. I watched as she was slowly dying. Tears kept streaming down my face.<p>

"Please, no! Emily look at me. I can't live without you."  
>She pressed her hand to my cheek.<p>

"Victor..." She said, weakly. "Did you love me?"  
>My mind was racing. The first time I saw her, I ran away. I was frightened. I even said some things that hurt her. But then she would give up anything for me. She was willing to sacrifice, and I decided nothing could be more beautiful than that. It wasn't a matter of empathy. I didn't pity her. I simply stopped listening to reason. It didn't matter to me that she's dead. I wanted to be with that kind of person. The kind that loved me selflessly and truly, despite my imperfections. I chose to die for her.<p>

"More than my own life"

She smiled, at peace. "Finally" Her eyes closed and a tear slid down. Her hand became lifeless but I still held it to me. Bonejangles placed his hand on my shoulder.

"She wasn't completely free. A part of her still longed to be loved. That part was the butterfly you kept seeing."

I shook my head. Deep in my heart, I never wanted to let her go.  
>All I did was stroke her blue cheek and cry. She was my true love. Just then, thousands of little flying blue creatures pushed me. They were like a whirlwind. I struggled against them until I could no longer see her...until I couldn't fight anymore<br>Until I forgot what I was fighting for.

**A/N: So...I made this chapter very quickly. I'm not sure if it's good enough. If there are mistakes, please inform me right away. Also, if you guys have any questions regarding this chapter, or even the whole story, feel free to ask through a review! ^_^ Up next: Epilogue  
>P.S: If this gets 50 reviews, I swear to post the epilogue immediately. LOVE YOU LOTS! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I was amazed when I woke up this morning, with 50 reviews! Woah, that was amazing. You might wanna re-read chapter 5 to understand this epilogue. I think the reason I don't post new chapters quickly is because I didn't want this to end. But ALAS! It could not be prevented. So without further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<br>**_"In another life, under different circumstances..."_

Victor woke up that morning feeling lightheaded. His parents had told him to prepare for they were to go to the wedding of Victoria Everglot, their family friend's daughter.

It made him feel uneasy to be inside a church while two people were in front of an altar, saying their vows. He wasn't quite sure why he felt the way he did. The ceremony didn't take too long. Everyone around them were either crying or smiling. He and his parents were just sitting there on the church bench.

"Victor, when do you plan to have your own family? Your father and I are very old, I want to experience becoming a grandmother" Was Mrs. Van Dort's tease.

He looked down, clearly ashamed. "I...haven't met the right girl, yet."

"Don't keep us waiting, son. You never know when we'll go down there." His father gestured to the ground. They looked around the place. It was really well-decorated.

"Would you like your wedding to be just like this? We can afford..."

"I'd like to pay for it myself." He replied.

Both of his parents looked at him. "How? You can't work with those kind of legs. You're much too thin"

Victor nervously took hold of his neck. "I was thinking, I could sell some of my books"  
>The church bell rung. Causing the three of them to jump in surprise. Victoria, the bride, tossed her bouquet and Victor 'accidentally' caught it. In his embarrassment, he quickly gave it to his mother and left. He was walking outside while muttering about how bad things keep happening to him when suddenly, he spotted a fully-furred puppy.<p>

"Scraps?" He followed the animal that looked disturbingly a lot like his long lost dog. Victor ran and ran until he was out of breath. The dog stopped. He came closer and saw that a woman was crouched in the small garden, petting the dog. Her back was turned to him so he couldn't see her face.

"Excuse me." He cleared his throat. "Is that dog, yours?"  
>The maiden stood, then faced him. She was very beautiful, with her bluish black hair and gentle features. "Yes. His name is-"<p>

"Scraps?"

She frowned slightly. "No. As a matter of fact, it's frankenweenie"

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for disturbing you" He smiled but before he could turn to leave...

"What is your name?"

"Victor, Van Dort"  
>The dog barked, as a sign of 'hello'. Both Victor and the girl patted its head softly. In that moment, their eyes met and an invisible force seemed to attract them to one another. It wasn't love at first sight. No, it was beyond that. All of a sudden it wasn't gravity pulling them to the Earth anymore. Their point of view had changed, so have their lives. Perhaps it was because they were soul mates, but neither wanted to break the connection. Frankenweenie just stared at them and after sometime, pulled the maiden away. She looked down at it.<p>

"I better go" She said  
>Victor grabbed her hand. "But I don't even know your name" His face, a mask of disappointment.<br>"It's Emily"

**A/N: Well, that was short. I just realized that this is the very first (non-oneshot) story I ever finished. I'm really going to miss all of my beloved readers. :( Please continue to ship Victor and Emily. Questions will still be answered. If you want me to change anything or add...let me know :D  
>Lots of LOVE!<strong>


End file.
